Interior space-dividing wall panels are extensively utilized in offices and the like to divide large areas into smaller working areas. Such panels conventionally have an interior rectangular framework provided with either hard or soft coverings on opposite sides thereof, with the panel conventionally having trim rails releasably attached to the opposite vertical edges and a top cap releasably attached to the upper edge. A channel structure is also conventionally provided along the lower edge for accommodating electrical cabling.
These known wall panels are conventionally provided with desk-like worksurfaces attached to one or both sides thereof, and thus accessing electrical and/or communication cabling from the worksurface has been of great importance. Often times such cabling has been extended upwardly from the bottom channel outside the panel and fed to equipment located on the worksurface. Other times the cabling has been fed along the vertical edge of the panel. For example, the electrical cables are often fed upwardly from the lower channel. Some panels have also provided a top channel for communication cables, and such cables have been fed downwardly along the vertical edge of the panel for access to the worksurface.
As still an alternate solution, some panel manufacturers have provided a channel extending horizontally across the panel substantially at worksurface height, and such channel has been provided with electrical and/or communication cables extending longitudinally therethrough from panel to panel, and at the same time provide access to such electrical and/or communication cables from the worksurface. This latter solution, however, normally results in the side surfaces of the panel, such as the fabric coverings, being dividing longitudinally at worksurface height by plastic covers which extend the full width of the panel. Such an arrangement can have an undesirable effect on the overall appearance of the panel. This type structure can also have an impact on the strength and construction of the panel.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a conventional space-dividing panel having an interior rectangular framework provided with coverings on both sides thereof, which panel is also conventionally provided with channels extending along either or both of the upper and lower edges thereof for accommodating communication and electrical cables which extend through the panel system. In this improved panel, however, there is provided a porting arrangement which can be readily secured to and within the panel, either at the factory or by being retrofitted in the field, so as to provide porting for electrical or communication cabling substantially at worksurface height. At the same time, this improved panel porting arrangement can be formed directly into the panel side surface without requiring covers or other similar structures extending longitudinally across the panel width, and can be installed close to but spaced inwardly a small distance from one side edge of the panel, whereby the resulting overall appearance of the panel is not significantly affected.
In this improved panel porting arrangement, a small generally rectangular opening is formed in the side covering (such as the fabric and the underlying fiberglass layer) adjacent to but spaced slightly inwardly from one end edge of the panel, the opening being substantially at worksurface height. A similar aligned opening is formed in the underlying sheet-like skin which is secured to the side of the rectangular framework. A two-piece rectangular frame, having a width substantially corresponding to that of the panel core, is positioned between the sheet-like skins which are attached to opposite sides of the rectangular framework. A rectangular fabric securement frame is disposed over the outside of the skin in surrounding relationship to the opening. This fabric securement frame has fabric engaging teeth along the inner edge thereof. Fasteners such as screws or the like extend through the fabric securement frame, the skin and the two-piece frame. An electrical receptacle unit (i.e. an electrical port) can be positioned within the frame and an electrical cable attached therethrough by being extended vertically through the adjacent rail of the framework and then being fed sidewardly into the frame. The region within the opening located above the frame can be provided for communication ports, such as for computers, telephones or the like. The covering fabric of the panel is wrapped around the toothed inner edge of the fabric retaining frame and secured tautly in position by retainer strips which attach to the edges of the fabric retaining frame. An outer covering plate is snappingly retained within the opening and has edges which overlap the adjacent edges of the fabric to provide a finished appearance. The covering plate has suitable openings therein for the electrical receptacle and for the communication ports.
Other objects, purposes and advantages of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.